Surprise
by StarfallGalaxy
Summary: He may not have thought this through…


He may not have thought this through…

The little boy sat there, his little legs swinging back and forth as their eyes met, a cool blue meeting warm gold. He could tell already that the two of them were very different from one another, though they shared pretty much everything else. The same hair, the same face, the same eye-shape…

Yet those eyes were not a color from this world. Or… any known world that science-his dearest friend- had known of. They belonged to his wife, those eyes, eyes that were going to be wide and glimmering with excitement when he showed her this little 'gift' he'd made when she was out probably looking at common wildflowers with all of the enthusiasm of a three year old. It was ridiculous but all he could imagine was her true self, wandering along the grass with a daisy tucked behind one curly antennae. Yet she would never go out like that on this planet… and…

That broke his heart, just a little bit.

He briefly glanced behind him, then turned to his newly acquired offspring with the same look someone might give a hungry raptor. What exactly were you to do with a child? Especially one so very, very quiet or shy-looking? One that, quite frankly, wasn't meant to be created quite yet? He hadn't even gotten a single bottle for this particular project due to just how early it was.

He'd started production at least two months ago, estimating that it would take about as much as a regular pregnancy in a real womb would be. But it seemed he had not given his wife's technology the credit it deserved because-once again- it had blown him away how efficient it was. Now he was trust into a parental role he was most certainly not ready for, with only his lab coat and goggles on and a cup of coffee in his hands.

How the heck had this child even opened his fool-proof containment chamber?!

He examined it, right to the left of him, it's sealing lock swung wide open. Little footprints showed in the gooey mess that coated the floor from the fake birth, sloshing all the way around blueprints, vials and the other equipment.

A sudden, cold feeling erupted into his blood. How long was his baby in here in the cold dark all alone with no supervision? It was eight o'clock in the mo-

He was gone.

His child was gone.

Membrane dropped his mug, coffee and broken glass coating the floor along with the goo. He had looked away for only a second! He jumped slightly, hearing the front door open. The little one-he'd have to name him, wouldn't he?- giggled somewhere to the right, his hair disappearing past a corner. In two seconds, every possible horrid scenario flashed through Membrane's mind as he dove for the little one, his child ready with a tiny scream and a jump.

"Get back here!" The professor shouted, getting off of the floor, slipping on the still gooey ground. "This isn't a place for-"

He stopped when he saw the tiny one's face. He was breathing hard, shaking slightly. His gold eyes were teary while he bit his lip, backed into a corner in a little ball. In his eyes, Membrane could see a reflection of himself. He still wore his goggles.

"Oh."

Membrane looked deep into the boy's eyes, realizing that they were very hazy and unfocused. Almost like the boy couldn't see. Perhaps he needed glasses? Slowly, the professor reached out one hand to his son, the boy shrinking back in fear. Softly, the older man's hand touched the tiny one's shoulder, the child only giving a wet sniffle in reply.

"Hello there, my poor son," Just as slowly as the touch, Membrane pushed up his goggles, his hair spiking up with the movement. "We truly do look alike, don't we?"

He pulled his coat collar down as well, revealing the three claw marks running down his lips, "Aside from some… aesthetics."

"M-monster…? " The boy stuttered, throwing his father for yet another loop, pointing to his scars.

And then, slowly, he pointed toward the picture directly behind Membrane. It was a simple picture, one that resembled his wife almost exactly. It was from the years when she first came here, back when he acquired these scars. He could almost remember her trembling body against his when she had clawed him, in obvious fear of this person who threatened to send her into the government's hands if she didn't comply. What else could she do? She was 'defective'... an outcast back at home.

And yet he loved her.

"No. No monsters… Defense Initiative B," Membrane said, opening his arms to his son, sighing when he felt the small body curl into his chest. "Though, I suppose your cover-up name isn't going to cut it anymore."

"Whose what isn't what now?"

Membrane jumped, immediately hiding his child in his jacket almost like the kid was cocaine instead of a premature happy accident. He turned around with his hands clasped around his middle, getting up to see his Irken beauty standing against the door with one antennae high in the air.

"Nothing! Nothing, just...making toast!" Membrane hissed, feeling his child kick him in the stomach trying to escape. "I'll be out in a sec-ond!"

"Hmmm?" A head tilt, not good. She was curious. "Why ya got your googles off? Isn't this some of this stuff dangerous?"

Membrane shook his head, "No...nothing...currently! Just...stuffs!"

"Ooookkkaaaayyyy… um, I'm gonna go… do stuff. Meet me when you act a little less weird, kay?"

"Great!" Membrane squeaked, dropping his child when the door slammed shut. "...You...are very heavy…"

The supposed 'Defense' project looked at him again, but with a scowl that could freeze Hawaii. Membrane glared back, ruffling his son's hair.

"Come...we have work to do."

And the boy followed, hanging onto his coat, clutching it as if they were crossing the street.


End file.
